


The party don't start til I walk in

by happybibliosaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cap!Clint, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybibliosaurus/pseuds/happybibliosaurus
Summary: Bucky is having the worst day of his life. He hates children's birthday parties, and hates their parents even more.Things would be so much better if his boyfriend was here.





	The party don't start til I walk in

Bucky hated children’s birthday parties. Hated them with a passion. An endless rampage of loud obnoxious, sugar-filled kids with overbearing and judgemental mothers would surely be his version of hell, and this party was definitely a punishment for all his past actions. Every fibre of his being was on edge, and he was on the verge of turning around and punching something. But when Becca had guilted him into coming (“You have to come Bucket, your nephew will be excited to see his favourite uncle there!”), he had no choice but to be here. He couldn’t say no to her after all. Not after all she had done when he was first discharged from the army with no arm and a trainload of anger and PTSD. She had taken care of him, given him a safe place to stay, and held his hand through all his nightmares, so he owed it to her to attend all the fucking children parties she wanted him too.

And that was how he had ended up in a god-awful children’s soft play area, which was too dark and loud for his veteran mind, leaning against the somehow sticky walls, trying to avoid eye-contact with all the other adults present. He could hear that at least two of the parents were talking about him, commenting on his missing arm, which was making him desperately miss Clint. Clint would have known just what to say to cheer him up, given him a beaming smile and made this party fun by being the best boyfriend ever. They’d only been dating for 4 months, but Bucky had fallen head over of ass in love with him when Clint had fallen head over ass down a flight of stairs in order to stroke a dog. They had spent 5 hours at the hospital together, in which Clint had spent 4 of those hours complaining about never actually getting to stroke the dog, and the other hour flirting with Bucky relentlessly. He was an absolute disaster, but he was Bucky’s disaster, and there was no one he would rather be spending his days with. But his boyfriend had to work tonight, leaving Bucky to face the horror of his nephew's birthday party all by himself.

Letting his hair wash in front of his face, he kept staring at the floor and hoped that it would all be over soon, and he could venture back to his flat and curl up in front of the TV til Clint got back.

“Who pissed in your hat and made you wear it this morning, Bucket?” 

Glancing up, Bucky could see his sister sidling up to him, a smirk on her annoying face. He grunted in response and pushed his hair behind his ears, as she held out a slice of birthday cake for him, which he gratefully accepted. She was the most annoying punk in the world but damn she could bake a fucking cake!

Birthday cake was so far the only redeeming feature of this party.

“Why couldn’t you have chosen something else to do for his birthday. This place is awful,” he grumbled back to his sister.

She responded with a friendly punch to his still intact shoulder, and smartly responded, “well, next time you can organise a birthday party for a horde of 6-year-olds, and see how easy it is. Actually, I would quite like to see the chaos that would ensue from that! Would ya?” 

Bucky stuck out his tongue in reply. 

“So childish.”

“Says you, ya punk“

A series of petty insults followed until Becca somehow had managed to get Bucky into a headlock. She ruffled his hair before letting go, and Bucky scowled back up at her as he attempted to rearrange his hair again. 

“Stop looking so miserable Buck, it’s a child’s party and you’re going to start scaring them all. Try and look slightly happy for your nephew at least,” Becca sighed, to which Bucky replied to with a shrug and a sheepish smile. He guessed he could try a little harder. For Becca’s sake. 

“Good, glad we are agreed. Oh, and you are going to love the next surprise,” she finished, and wandered off, sparing him a devious wink as she did. That could not be good. It never was. 

Bucky watched her cross the room, and head towards a door. Curious, he headed over towards the door as well, stopping when the door reopened, and Becca was followed out by fucking Captain America.

Not the actual Captain America, of course. But a motherfucking stunning look-a-like, dressed in an almost perfect replica of his 1940’s uniform, with huge biceps and broad as heck shoulders. An absolutely perfect specimen of a human being. 

Damn.

And then “Captain America” tripped over a chair leg, fell flat on his ass, and Bucky instantly knew where he had seen those gorgeous shoulders before. 

“Clint?”

Still lying on the floor, Clint turned his head and positively beamed back up at him. “Hey sweetheart, want to give me hand up?” 

“Well, I’ve only got one, so give it back after,” Bucky joked, a smile forming on his lips and his heart warming up. He pulled Clint up and into a long hug, before pushing him away, keeping his hand on his shoulders, slightly possessively. Well, who would blame him when his boyfriend had turned up dressed up as the character that had started the realisation of his sexuality, looking hotter than the sun. 

“As much as I am loving this,” Bucky gestured to Clint’s Captain America outfit, “do you want to explain why you’ve come to my Nephew’s birthday party dressed as my childhood hero when you said you had to work this afternoon?” 

Clint’s smile faded a little, and he blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. It was unbearably cute, and Bucky had to resist leaning in for a very much non-PG kiss. 

“This my job, Bucky. Being a part-time archery teaches doesn’t pay that that well, so I take on some other jobs as well, like this. I'm sorry I didn’t mention it, I thought you might be embarrassed by it,” he muttered not looking up at Bucky, and wringing his hands anxiously. 

Bucky hated the idea the Clint thought he would ever embarrass him, and tried to let him know it with kisses. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, babe?” Bucky responded by pulling Clint’s face towards his and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “I could never be embarrassed by you doll, especially when you look this hot.”

Clint's smile returned, and he wrapped his arms around, hugging Bucky tightly. 

"Love you, Bucky," he whispered, quietly enough that no one else could hear him. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." 

In the background he could hear Becca rounding up the kids, ready for a show from Captain America, and he eventually managed to pull himself away from Clint, choosing instead to lean back and admire his boyfriend. The costume really did emphasis all of Clint's muscles, and he let out a wolf whistle to let him know how much he appreciated it.

Clint was still blushing, as he pulled his mask over his face, and began to shuffle over to the excited kids crying out for Captain America. As he passed Bucky reached out and grabbed his hand, and whispered in his ear, “Make sure to take the costume home, I have so many plans for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I was gonna make this longer because I had loads of ideas, but I had surgery and was on too much pain meds to finish this properly, and I actually wanted to post it on time for a change so … Maybe I’ll come back and finish it another time.  
> Not beta'd, as per, so be kind.  
> Title from that Kesha song - yep, you know the one.
> 
> x


End file.
